Dark World
The Dark World monsters are a series of DARK Fiend-Type monsters that were introduced in Elemental Energy with further support in Strike of Neos. They are based around effects that activate when they are discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by a card effect. Therefore, this does not include cards that require you to discard as a cost, such as "Magic Jammer" and "Tribute to the Doomed". Moreover, they do not activate if "sent" to the Graveyard by a card effect. The cards are also benefited by the use of cards such as "Card Destruction", and the like effected "Morphing Jar". "Dragged Down into the Grave" activates the effects as well, but can be a dead draw in a crisis situation. The names of Dark World monsters are based on colors: "Goldd" is based on gold, "Sillva" is based upon silver, "Gren" is based on green, "Kahkki" on khaki, "Broww" on brown, "Renge" on orange, "Scarr" on scarlet, "Beiige" on beige, "Zure" on azure, "Brron" on bronze, "Celri" on cerulean, and "Cobal" on cobalt, with the exception of "Reign-Beaux", which is a play on "rainbow". (It is pronounced as "Rainbow"). Most Dark World monsters' artwork have the color their names were based on (Reign-Beux has many colors, Goldd's armor is gold,etc.) Basic Strategy Dark World cards as a whole are intended to punish an opponent who uses cards that discard, and many of them gain extra effects if they are discarded by an opponent's effect than by your own. Dark Deal is included in this set because it exists solely to make it possible to trigger those secondary effects, by randomly discarding one of your own cards but making it "count" as having been discarded by the opponent. Dark World monsters can rapidly and aggressively swarm the field and overwhelm the opponent while destroying what cards they control, but there are few exceptionally powerful monsters aside from Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World, and Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World cannot trigger its effect or summon itself if you discard it by your own effect. Suggested support monsters for Dark World decks can include Dark Ruler Ha Des (nearly as strong as Reign-Beaux and with a powerful negation effect), Dark Necrofear, which takes advantage of the Fiends filling your Graveyard and gives you a chance to take control of an opponent's powerful monster, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, to turn the fiends swarming the field into a massive beatstick. Lastly, an equip spell card such as Big Bang Shot can help Brron, Mad King of Dark World inflict battle damage on the opponent, triggering his effect. A great card to include in a Dark World Deck is Forced Requisition, meaning that your opponent must discard the same number of cards you discard, which will usually involve all his/her hand! Since most Dark World monsters gain additional effects when discarded by your opponent, Dark Deal will come in handy a lot. Recycle it with Mask of Darkness to reuse the effect over and over again (potentially devastating your opponent's field if you have multiple Reign Beauxs at your disposal). Dark World monsters can also be combined with Crush Card Virus, Deck Devastation Virus and Eradicator Epidemic Virus. Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord is another dark monster to use in a Dark World deck with a respectable ATK of 2800 and can be special summoned by Dark Illusion. Other Discard Methods Dark World cards do not activate if they are discarded as part of a cost(e.g. Lightning Vortex or Monster Reincarnation), but there are other ways to discard them than by Dark World Dealings, Dark World Lightning or Brron, Mad King of Dark World. These include: * Card Destruction * Morphing Jar * Fine (Useful because it's a trap) * The Cheerful Coffin * Dragged Down into the Grave * Rigorous Reaver * Dangerous Machine Type-6 * Dark Deal * Mirage of Nightmare * Fiend Roar Deity Raven * Clear Vice Dragon * Depth Amulet * Nihilistic Purgatory Recommended Cards for a Dark World Deck A Dark World Deck focuses on the "Dark World" cards, which have effects that activate when they are discarded from your hand to the Graveyard via a Card Effect. By taking advantage of this effect, players are able to both create easy field presence and turn the opponent's discard effects against them. It should be noted that these effects activate in the Graveyard and are only triggered when the discard is a part of a Card Effect, not a Cost. Likewise, "sending" cards to the Graveyard due to a card effect does not trigger the Dark World monsters. Thanks to its potential speed, this deck can be very aggressive and powerful, though incredibly vulnerable to cards that lock the Graveyard, namely Dimensional Fissure, Macro Cosmos, and so on. Thankfully, the same does not apply to Necrovalley, as the Dark World cards' effects activate in the Graveyard itself. In fact, many Dark World decks could easily throw in Necrovalley at little cost; the only cards you will be missing are Gateway to Dark World and The Forces of Darkness, neither of which are key cards. To be safe, Imperial Iron Wall is a worthy card to include or at least side deck, as it not only erase most of these problems, it also completely locks down the decks that use those cards. Knowing its weaknesses however, a Dark World deck is fearsome. As fast as the first turn it can throw into the field its most powerful monsters, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, which can both be considered staples and have to be run in threes each. Brron, Mad King of Dark World grants sheer attack power for a low-level monster and can further discard cards from the hand, while Broww, Huntsman of Dark World increases exponentially the drawing power of the deck. Discarding cards plays a crucial role, so cards such as Morphing Jar along with many support cards that the archetype offers, are a staple. Another incredibly useful card is Card of Safe Return, which offers draw power with each Dark World monster sent and revived from the Graveyard, although outside of Traditional play, this card is banned. Use a Morphing Jar and Creature Swap combination to get Morphing Jar on your opponents side of the field to activate the second effect of Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World. In fact, it is possible to create an OTK with the above combo; first give Morphing Jar to your opponet with Creature Swap and attack Morphing Jar with their card (it wont matter weather you can destroy Morphing Jar or not). You will discard your hand and if you contain enough of the big Dark World monsters (Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and/or Sillva, Warlord of Dark World) you can clear the opponet's field with their effects and attack directly with them. However, this does relly on your opponet's monster being in attack position. Dark Deal is also a staple in this deck because not only does it negate your opponents spell card but turns the spell card's effect into making you discard one card from your hand so you could use the second effect of the monster discarded. Other powerful Dark Monsters, such as Dark Necrofear or Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, can be included as additional, unexpected and powerful beatsticks. Also, with the recent introduction of the Synchro Monsters, Tuner Monsters such as Krebons or mainly Dark Resonator can be used. If you have access to Duel Terminal cards, then one of the most, if not the most useful tuner monster would be Fiend Roar Deity Raven, as its effect triggers the special summon of the Dark World Monster, and increases its own level and attack. In fact, Raven discarding either Goldd or Sillva will merit you level 8 Synchro Monster materials. Necrovalley does not affect this deck, because Necrovalley can't negate the effect of monsters that special summon themselves from the graveyard. Monster Cards *Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World *Sillva, Warlord of Dark World *Sangan *Broww, Huntsman of Dark World *Brron, Mad King of Dark World *Krebons *Dark Resonator *Dark Ruler Ha Des *Dark Necrofear *Morphing Jar *Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World *Mystic Tomato *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spell Cards *Dark World Dealings *Dark World Lightning *Gateway to Dark World *Book of Moon *Allure of Darkness *Card Destruction *Veil of Darkness Trap Cards *Dark Deal *The Forces of Darkness *Threatening Roar *Divine Wrath *Skill Drain *Forced Requisition *Magical Thorn Extra Deck *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Goyo Guardian *Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris *Fiend Roar Deity Levuathan Dark World Skill Drain Deck Dark World decks lack on power but they swarm well and there effects activate outside of the field, Making Skill Drain a useful card in this Deck, Along with the attack power of Beast King Barbaros, and you can easily empty your opponents field with Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World and Gren, Tactician of Dark World, it'll leave your opponent stunned when you swarm, overpower, eliminate, and negate. Fusilier is used as a great beatstick, as it can be summoned without tributes and it keeps its massive ATK while Skill Drain is active. Darkness Neosphere is also a great beatstick and can be easily summoned when your opponent attacks, switching one of your lower leveled Fiends with a massive 4000 ATK monster. Monster Cards * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Mystic Tomato * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * Spirit Reaper * Morphing Jar * Krebons * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Sangan * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Gren, Tactician of Dark World * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Dark Resonator Spell Cards * Dark World Lightning * Dark World Dealings * Card Destruction * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon Trap Cards * Skill Drain * The Forces of Darkness * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Fine Side Deck * Imperial Iron Wall Dark World Disruption Deck The Main Weakness of Dark World Monsters is that because they have to be Discarded by any other cards effect, this can make you waste all your hand while your oponent's hand is still full; this deck focuses in Hand Control to deplete all your opponent's hand so you won't be at a disadvantage while you're summoning the Dark World Monsters, also you can run other cards such as Drop Off, Drastic Drop Off and Don Zaloog but the Main card to include is Forced Requisition, so that every time you Discard to summon your monsters, your opponent must Discard also. A single copy of Reinforcement of the Army and Allure of Darkness can bring speed to the deck and can help with gaining more advantage over your opponent. Also, because Necrovalley does not negatively affect the deck, Royal Tribute my prove a good tech card. Not only will you basically be able to summon the majority of monsters in your hand, your opponent will lose all of his/her monsters, too, potentially causing major disruption. Dark World OTK deck Since Emergency Teleport is limited to one it can be hard at times to summon the syncro monster you want,instead go with thin out deck to get the cards you want ASAP. Dark World OTK revolves around Non-Dark World monsters thining themselves out of the deck while bringing out valuable Tuners such as Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind or Dark Resonator in order to quickly syncro summon and overwhelm your opponent. Dark World OTK only focuses on swarming the field and draw power rather than destroying your opponenets cards using weaker monsters such as Grenn or Kakhi. Monsters *Dark Armed Dragon *Dark Necrofear *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World *Sillva, Warlord of Dark World *Broww, Huntsman of Dark World *Morphing Jar *Mystic Tomato *Sangan *Plaguespreader Zombie *Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind *Dark Resonator Spells *Card Destruction *Allure of Darkness *Dark World Dealings *Heavy Storm *Giant Trunade *Brain Control *Dark World Lightning *Mystical Space Typhoon *Dark Eruption Traps *Torrential Tribute *Bottomless Trap Hole *Mirror Force *Dark Bribe *Solemn Judgement *Deck Devastation Virus *Dark Deal Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Because Dark World cards activate in the Graveyard, card-removal strategies that revolve around Dimensional Fissure, Karma Cut, or Macro Cosmos almost completely negate their threat, though a Dark World player will still be able to normal summon their stronger monsters and use Dark World Lightning to destroy face-downs. Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror, Banisher of the Light, and Banisher of the Radiance will also completely negate all in-Graveyard effects, making Dark World cards nearly useless. Dark World cards are also all DARK Fiend types, making it possible for your opponent to tailor their strategy to counter those kinds of cards specifically (such as with Tualatin). Since the majority of Dark World monsters have to be Special Summoned to gain their effects, they can be handled with cards that prevent Special Summoning, such as Royal Oppression (Though this can easily backfire) and Vanity's Ruler. es:Mundo Oscuro Category:Archetype